The Second Generation Chronicles: To Love an Enemy
by Poe the second
Summary: Based on the Queen of Aces Second Generation Chronicles. Maddy Riviera and her siblings are master vampire slayers. Zepher Aves is a vampire and disgrace to his coven. What happens when they meet? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Check out the story this is based on at .net/s/4745769/1/

Chapter 1 Let the madness begin.

Maddy watched as the vampire she had just slain decomposed into dust.

This one had been a man in his mid-thirties with grey hair that was slicked close to his head, and dark green eyes. At this point the skin had completely dissipated, and now the skeleton was dissipating. 'Always thought it was considerate of those monsters not to leave a mess,' thought Maddy. She took off her slaying gauntlet and inspected it. Other than the blood stains on the claw like finger blades, it was perfectly fine.

Maddy remembered how the vampire had been amused when he first saw the blades, but then he thought otherwise after they burned his flesh on contact. The reason for this was that when the blades were being made, they had been tempered in holy water, making them vampire-deadly. Maddy looked up to see the vampire's body had completely dissipated, and there wasn't a single trace of him left. She turned around and walked out of the clearing where she had been fighting.

Maddy walked down the street with a satisfied smile on her face, her slayer gauntlet hidden in her jacket. 'Well another night, another vampire bites the dust,' she thought to herself, 'man I love this job.' Maddy's family, the Riveras, had been vampire slayers. Now Maddy and her triplet siblings, Mac, Meredith, and Fletcher had taken up the family business of killing vampires, along with their father, Manny. During the day, she was a girl jock and one of the most popular girls in school. But if the kids in school only knew what she did when the sun went down. Maddy came to her apartment building, and walked in.

She caught an elevator up with her old neighbor, Mrs. Sirez. Maddy liked Mrs. Sirez, she was very kind, and always willing to listen to Maddy's problems. "Hello Maddy." Said Mrs. Sirez, smiling sweetly, "What's new?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. Sirez." Said Maddy giving one of her rare sweet smiles. Mrs. Sirez got off the elevator, and the elevator finally came to the penthouse floor. Maddy got off, walked into the penthouse, and found her sister Meredith sitting on a couch reading a book.

Meredith looked up, smiled, and sweetly said, "Hi Maddy!"

'Must be in her innocent mood right now,' thought Maddy, as she said, "Get any action tonight Meredith?" Meredith had turned back to her book, and responded by holding up a wooden stake. It was coated in blood that looked only partially dried.

Suddenly the door to the penthouse opened, and in walked Maddy's brothers, Fletcher and Mac. "How was your night boys?" asked Maddy.

Fletcher shook his head wearily, and said, "The vampire I fought tried to come onto me. It was really weird. She was flirting with me, and tried to bite me. But then she got a vial of holy water in the face."

"As for me," said Mac, "I bagged two of our blood sucking buddies. They seemed to be on some weird form of date. Things really got messy, and it was great."

Maddy rolled her eyes at her brother's love of violence. 'That boy needs therapy,' thought Maddy, 'no scratch that, my whole family needs group therapy.'

"Hey Maddy, you still with us?" Mac asked.

Maddy shook her head, and then said, "I'm going to bed." With that, the eldest Riviera sibling left the room, thinking, 'Doctor Phil, where are you when I need you?'

Zepher opened his eyes, and pushed the lid of his coffin off.

He climbed out, but stumbled and hit the stone floor of the room he and some of the other members of his coven kept their coffins in. Zepher let off a low groan, rubbed his head, and climbed to his feet.

"Trip Zepher?" said a sarcastic voice. Zepher looked up to see the coven's resident bully, Raize, standing over him smirking.

Zepher blushed at having someone see his clumsiness, and climbed to his feet. "I'll just go." He said, and attempted to walk away. Suddenly he fell over again, and turned his head to see Raize had stuck his foot out, and tripped Zepher.

"Looks like somebody's a little clumsy this evening." Said Raize smirking. Zepher climbed to his feet, and walked away blushing.

He only knew Raize picked on him, because he was clumsy and embarrassed easily, making him a perfect target. In fact, pretty much every vampire in the coven picked on Zepher because of that fact. Zepher was a nobody amongst his fellow vampires, and everything he did to prove himself, only made him look like a fool. His mother, Zoe, was the one of the few who didn't think Zepher was an utter disgrace to the coven..

He was everything a vampire shouldn't be, timid, nervous, and able to trip over his own feet. Zepher walked over to a window, and closed his eyes.  
His back suddenly began to distort and grow, finally extending into a large pair of bat wings. Zepher flew out the window, wanting to get away before the rest of the vampires woke up and started picking on him.

After flying for a few minutes, Zepher reached his place of solace. It was an old rundown church that had been abandoned for about 20 years. Zepher had found it when he was younger and came here whenever he wanted to get away and be alone. No one knew about it, Zepher was going to make sure of that. He landed and his wings folded back into his body.

Zepher walked down the aisle of the church, stepping over the pieces of broken wood that where scattered about. Then he sat down on one of the front row seats and closed his eyes to think.

'My life officially sucks,' thought Zepher, 'I'm an outcast amongst my own kind, I can't make myself otherwise, and I'm pretty much a loser in every way.'

Suddenly a small screeching noise emanated from a corner of the church. Zepher didn't open his eyes, but held up one hand, as a small vampire bat flew towards him. It landed and perched on Zepher's outstretched finger.

Zepher opened his eyes, smiled, and said, "Evening Fang." Fang nipped at Zepher's fingers playfully and let off another screech. Fang was the closest thing Zepher had to a friend. Zepher had found Fang abandoned when the bat was just a newborn. He had been abandoned, but Zepher took him in, and raised him. The two had been close ever since.

But a pet bat was one thing, and a friend that Zepher could actually talk to and discuss his problems with was another.

'Oh well, guess a pet is better than nothing,' thought Zepher as Fang took off and flapped through the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Meeting

Maddy picked her way through the undergrowth of the Miracle City Forest.

It was another night of hunting and this area seemed like the perfect vampire feeding ground. Unfortunately Maddy hadn't found anything and was becoming annoyed with the branches, roots, and bushes that she was running into. Every noise she had investigated thus far had been animals fighting, eating, or doing what was only shown on Discovery channel. The oldest Riviera child was bored, and she hated being bored.

"Will one of you bloodsuckers just show up so I can knock you off?" snarled Maddy under her breath, when she finally breached the undergrowth. She found herself at the base of a hill with a ruined old building on the top.

'Well, well, maybe my luck is picking up,' thought Maddy, as she climbed the hill. Lowly vampires usually picked old abandoned buildings as their places of inhabitance.

As Maddy entered the building, she noticed that it was a church.

"Ready or not, here I come." Said Maddy under her breath, slipping her hand into her slaying gauntlet under her coat. She came to a door, took a breath, and busted it open with her foot. Maddy charged in, but to her disappointment, there was nothing inside. No coffins, no vampires, not even signs of blood feeding. All in all, nothing that pointed to vampire inhabitance. Well not that she noticed. Maddy did not see a figure clinging to the ceiling, looking down on her.

Zepher looked down on the girl as he used his vampire powers to cling to the ceiling. One of the powers a vampire possessed was the ability to defy gravity a certain extent and cling to surfaces in a reptilian manner. The girl was rather pretty with brown hair that was long and curly, and light brown eyes and skin, like coffee mixed with cream. But Zepher knew that she was a vampire slayer. He saw her bladed gauntlet and could sense the burning presence of holy water coming off of it.

"Better get on my way." thought Zepher, and began to climb away.

He tried to keep quiet and managed it until he came to what he thought was the door out. Zepher opened the door and was greeted by a wave of junk, which buried him with an enormous crash.

Zepher groaned and then pulled his way out of the pile, only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes and saw the girl was holding him tightly against the wall, her eyes burning with fury.

All Zepher could think was, 'not good.'

Maddy looked carefully at the boy she had just pulled out of the junk pile. He had pale skin, black hair with a red tinge, and blood red eyes, which had a frightened look in them.

"Um, can I help you?" he said.

"Be quiet." Hissed Maddy, as she studied him more, flexing her slayer gauntlet, which she kept behind her back, in case this kid wasn't a vampire. He certainly could be either or. His canine teeth looked normal sized, but young vampire's teeth were not as big as older ones. The only way you could really tell using teeth with young vampires was when they where about to bite. All vampire fangs lengthened when they where about to feed.

"Uh, could you please let me down?" asked the boy. Maddy ignored the request.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I just was hanging around here, when you came in." he said, looking at Maddy as if she had a switchblade at his throat. "I thought I'd better go, but I opened the wrong door. Then all that stuff fell on me and you know the rest."

Maddy raised her eyebrow. By now vampires usually attacked her, thinking, with their common arrogance, that they could tear to ribbons with ease. If this guy was a vampire, he must have been so weak, he knew he couldn't her on.

Maddy thought a minute, and decided to take a little while to really decide if he was a vampire. This was going to be hard for her. Maddy Rivera, who'd detested anything remotely boring. But if this guy was one of those bloodsucking monsters, she'd never forgive herself for letting him go, especially if he hurt someone later.

That matter settled, Maddy asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? Um… Zepher." He said, Could you please let me down?"

This time Maddy listened. She let go of Zepher's collar and he fell too the ground with a loud thump.

"My name's Madeline Rivera, but you call me that, I'll rip off a part of your body that'll raise your voice a few octaves." Maddy threatened, growling a little.

Zepher was rubbing his sore arm, which he had landed on, as he said, "So what am I supposed to call you?"

"Call me Maddy." Said the vampire slayer and she helped Zepher to his feet.

Zepher brushed himself off, and said, "Well I guess you want me to get out of your hair." He walked towards the door, as Maddy quickly slipped her slayer gauntlet back into her coat.

Then she grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "What's your rush? I'm not trying to drive you out or anything."

Zepher blushed and said, "Well no. I just thought… you're here… you'd want to be alone… I should just go…"

Maddy stared at him, in deep thought. If this guy was a vampire, he was definitely the strangest one she'd ever seen. No vampire she'd ever seen blushed or stuttered like that. Now, normally Maddy would've left right then and there, certain this Zepher was not a vampire. But something kept the eldest Rivera child there, some unknown force that encouraged Maddy not to leave.

She walked away and sat down on a bench before saying, "Hey it's not like I own the place. Do whatever you want."

"Um, okay." Said Zepher. He walked towards her, but managed to trip over his feet yet again. Zepher fell to the floor with a loud thud, and his face went red as a ripe cherry.

Maddy took one look at this sight and began to laugh. She didn't laugh to be mean, it was just that Zepher looked so funny. Maddy also felt sure, no vampire ever tripped over their own feet. Zepher definitely was not a vampire.

'I'm kind of glad,' thought Maddy, 'this guy is actually kind of cute. In a clumsy timid sort of way.' This was not normal for her, at all. On any other day, Maddy would have been angry that she'd wasted her time with a boy who wasn't even someone to slay.

Zepher climbed to his feet and sat down next to Maddy. He looked down at his feet, and twiddled his thumbs.

'Not much for conversation are you Zepher?' Thought Maddy, then she broke the silence, "So why are you out here?"

Zepher looked at her and said, "Well, sometimes I just like to get out of where I live. My home doesn't really feel like home.."

"Really?" said Maddy, "Does your family drive you nuts? Mine does."

"It's not really my family." Responded Zepher, which was true. There was only his mother and grandmother. His father had been some unnamed vampire that Zoe had met one night years ago. She had told Zepher that he disappeared the night after they'd met. "We live with a bunch of other people and I'm pretty much bullied by every other kid." This was also true since covens all lived together.

"That sucks." Said Maddy, "Well, my family is the kind that belongs on some sitcom or something."

"They're that dysfunctional?" said Zepher, turning towards her, with a look of slight interest in his eyes.

Maddy nodded and continued, "One of my younger brothers is a goody two shoes, while my other brother is pure evil that loves anything grotesque and macabre." She didn't know why she was telling all this to some guy she'd just met, but for some reason, Zepher seemed like a guy who would listen to her problems. Maybe it was because he had his own problems and could relate. "As for my little sister, she constantly changes between innocent and demonic, and could possibly have multiple personality disorder."

"Wow." Said Zepher taking all that in. "What about your parents?" Maddy was about to start on her parents, but then she thought a minute. She got up and pushed another bench across from the one Zepher was sitting on.

He watched this curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"

Maddy lay down on the bench and said, "If we're gonna have a therapy session, we should at least make it seem like one."

Zepher blushed and said, "But I'm not a therapist and this is hardly a therapy session."

"Well, you're the closest thing I got to a therapist, so sit back and listen up." Said Maddy.

Zepher blushed again, but did as Maddy said, as she began to speak.


End file.
